Friends
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Friends. People that encourage you, cheer you up, hug you when your feeling down, and people you wouldnt trade for the world.


**A/N: Yeh, Im having REALLY bad writers block with my other stories right now. Sorry. I promise to update those sometime soon. Stupid writers block..*throws chair at wall* Anyway, here you go. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Age six**

Logan Mitchell was book smart. Very book smart. Doesnt mean he was street smart, though.

It's the first day of school. Nerve racking. Hands shaking, sweat trickling down your forehead, knees shaking, your nervous, scared, it's all the same. There are the typical worries, such as, what if my teacher is mean, what if I get lost, what if I cant make friends...you know, what if, what if, what if.

Logan masks his pain by putting on a smile and gets through those doors. Once he reaches his classroom, he stands infront of the door and takes a deep breath.

Trying to push the 'what ifs' into the back of his mind, a shaking hand reaches for the door.

Before he knows it, he's pulled to the side. Someone grabbed him, infact, three people grabbed him. Three kids, three big kids.

It's a blurry experience, he cant really make out what happened. He's getting jumped, is all he can think.

He's being hit so hard his mind is spinning, and he cant hear what the three hooligans are saying to him. But what he does hear is, "Get off of him!" Repeatadly.

Logan sits up, blurry vision. he can hardly see, but what he hears is, "What are you gunna do, Knight? Huh, or is the pretty boy gunna spray me with hair spray? Huh, what about you, Helmet boy?"

Suddenly he's in the nurses office. And sitting next to him are three other boys that look like they've been beaten pretty hard, too.

"Hey! He's awake."

Logan sits up, immediatly panicking, "W-where am I?"

"Your in the nurses office, silly."

Logan finally makes out his vision, and standing over him are three boys.

The blonde sits down on the bed next to him, "Do you remember what happened?"

Logan shakes his head no.

"These three boys were messing with, so we stepped in." The boy in the helmet said.

Logan nodded, sleepily, "Oh, yeh. Thanks."

Suddenly a smile crept across Kendalls face, "Im Kendall. Kendall Knight."

Logan smiled, sheepishly, "Logan Mitchell."

Carlos introduced himself, as well as James.

"What class are you in?" Kendall questions the smaller boy, "We are all in Mrs. P's class."

Logan's eyes brightened when he heard that, "Me too."

"Well, hey. Now you dont have to worry about making friends." Carlos pointed out.

"Yupp," Kendall quickly agreed, "And we will be best friends. Forever."

Logan smiled, "So did you guys beat them down hard?"

James pointed to his black eye, "Oh yeh, we got them real good."

The boys all laughed at James' sarcasm, and Logan smiled to himself. He was lucky to have friends like these guys.

**Age eight**

James Diamond loved his lucky comb. It was something he wouldnt give up for the world.

"Where is it?"

James was having a freak attack, going insane, his lucky comb was nothing without him, and he was nothing without his lucky comb.

"Oh no!"

James was starting to think it was gone, forever. It was never returning. He sits down on the egde of his bed, and lets tears fall from his eyes, without a care.

He practically tore apart his whole room, looked everywhere possible. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Hey."

James nearly jumped off his bed at the sound of his friends voices. The brunett turned around, and sticking thier heads through his bedroom window were his three best friends.

When they caught the look on James' face, they immediatly felt pity.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

James sighed, "I lost my lucky comb." he said between chocked sobs.

The three boys hopped into James' window, "Well, here, we can help you find it."

The boys, practically destroying James' room in the buisness, searched for the comb.

In no more than five minutes, the comb was found and safely returned to James.

James smiled, but then his smile faded.

"What's wrong, now?"

James sighed, "Eh.."

"Tell us."

James gulped, "You guys probably think Im stupid now."

The boys all pulled him down and sat around him, "Why?"

James swallowed hard, "Cause I cried."

The boys all embraced him in a big hug, "Theres no way we could EVER think you were stupid." Logan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Theres nothing wrong with crying, anyway."

"Yeh, we could never judge you. Your our friend James," Kendall paused, "Our best friend."

James smiled to himself, he had three best friends, best friends that were great, best friends that he wouldnt give up for the world.

**Age 10**

Carlos Garcia's cat was precious to him. It understood him, it loved him. He loved it back.

"Come on, Oreo, get down!"

Carlos stood underneath the tree in his front yard.

"Pleaseeeee!" he begged.

"What's in that tree?" James whispered in Carlos' ear.

Carlos jumped, startled.

"Why so jumpy?" Kendall asked, between giggles.

Ignoring his comment, Carlos huffed and sat down on the curb.

Logan caught the look of dissapointment in his eyes, and sat next to Carlos, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"My cat is in that tree & he wont get down. I think he's stuck."

Kendall smirked, and James & Logan catching on, smiled, too.

"We'll get him down." Kendall took the pleasure of announcing.

After several times of inevitably failing, the boys finally managed to stand on top of eachother's shoulders. James, being the strongest was on bottom, Kendall next, then Logan.

"You got it, Logan?"

Logan stretched, "Almosttt."

"Guys! Your getting heavy!" James struggled.

"Just hold up." Kendall said, "Logan hurry!"

As if you heard the fast pacing, nerve racking music in the backround, Logan reached out farther, and grabbed the cat.

Just as he got the cat in his arms, the boys all collapsed ontop of eachother.

They sat up rubbing thier heads, "Here you go, Carlos." Logan said, clearly in pain.

Carlos smiled and grabbed his cat with pleasure, "Thanks guys."

The boys all stood up, "Anything for you, buddy."

Carlos pet his cat, and smiled. He was greatful to have friends like these, friends that will push thier limits & try thier best to make him happy.

**Age 11**

Kendall Knight, was strong. The leader of his friends. But this time, he just couldnt help from falling apart.

The eleven year old listened as glass hit the wall and shattered, just like his heart.

His mother and father had been bickering at eachother for weeks, but this, was the worst of all nights.

Kendall stood at the top of the staircase, trembling, as he continued to watch his parents argue.

"You know what, Im done!"

"Then why dont you just leave? Get out! Now!"

"Maybe I will!"

Mr. Knight stormed right up the stairs, hardly noticing his son, and five minutes later came right back down.

"Your getting what you want, Challen! Im leaving. Forever."

At the sound of that, Kendall chased his father out the door.

"Dad! Wait! Daddy!"

It was pooring outside, and the chilly Minnesota weather didnt make it any better.

Mr. Knight turned around and kissed his son on the forehead, "Im sorry son. But it's time for you to be the man of the house now."

"No, dad!"

Mr. Knight held his son tight by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes. In the pooring rain, Mr. Knight knelt down to reach his son's height, "I love you. But you dont understand. Stay strong."

With that, Mr. Knight was off in his car, and drove out of Kendall's life. Forever.

Kendall sat down on his porch, and let his tears consume him.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, and looked up, his tears mixing in with the rain.

He had no idea how his friends had gotten there, or how long they had been standing out here, but he took in the invitation to cry on thier shoulders.

"My dad." He managed to say between chocked sobs, "My dad left."

James sushed him, and they just sat out there, in the pooring rain, as Kendall cried on his friends shoulders.

And despite his grief, Kendall smiled to himself. He was lucky to have friends like these. Even though his father wasnt there, his friends will always be there to comfort him, when he's feeling down.

**Age 12**

Logan Mitchell's father was no better than Kendall's. He cared for nothing but himself, he was a hard cored man, barely cared for his son.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Mitchell sat up in bed, "Oh nothing. I just feel sick."

Logan smiled, perfect oppurtunity for him to test his doctorial knowledge.

"Did you take medicine? Are you burning up? Did you take your tempurature? Did you-"

Mrs. Mitchell stopped her son right there, "Logan, Im fine. Thank you for caring."

Logan shouldnt of listened. The next day he was pulled out of school to go to the hospital. Some sort of an emergency had occured.

His mother...she was...gone.

Logan sits out in the hallway out side his mothers hospital room, and cries.

His friends of course, as soon as they heard word of the event, rushed over to go see Logan.

Kendall, James, and Carlos pulled him into a three way hug.

"She's in a better place now." Carlos pointed out.

Logan sniffled, "She was the only one who cared."

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, "What-what do you mean?"

Logan wipes his eyes, "My dad practically hates me. He never says anything nice to me, he doesnt care about anything I do, he hates me. And dont tell me he doesnt, my parents used to argue alot because my dad was never nice to me."

Logan went on, "She was the only parent who cared about me."

The boys pulled Logan into another hug.

"We care." James said.

Logan sat back, and smiled at that. His mom may be gone, and his dad may not care, but atleast he had friends who cared. Friends who cared, and will always care.

**Age 13**

James Diamond loved to sing. It was his passion, his talent, his calling.

James paces back and forth, nervously.

"James, calm down."

"I cant! Ah! What if my voice, like, cracks up?"

"Your voice is perfect."

"What if I puke?"

"Dont puke."

"What if I faint?"

"Dont faint."

"What if I-"

"Dont."

James threw his head back, shaking.

He peered out the curtains, and saw the huge audience out there, listening to Molly Finster sing. James was up next.

"I dont know if I can do this." James was shaking.

Kendall looked James straight in the eye, "You can do this."

James quickly shook his head no.

Carlos stood next to James, "Yeh, James, calm down, you'll do fine."

"You sure?" he asked nervously.

Logan put an arm around his taller friend, "Yes. Very."

James bit his lip.

"We believe in you James. Your gunna do just great. Youre an amazing singer, and your gunna do just fine." Logan assured him, the other boys nodding in agreement.

Then he heard the audience clapping, meaning that Molly was done, and James was up next.

With the assuring smiles of his best friends, James suddenly felt more confident.

"Go James." Kendall said.

James put a thumbs up at his friends, "Thanks guys."

He ran out on to the stage, and smiled to himself. He was glad he had friends like that, friends to help him boost his confidence, friends that wont deny him, or give up on him, friends that helped him whenever he needed it.

**Age 14**

Carlos Garcia may have been funny, he may have been a care free spirit, but one thing he was never good with..was the ladies.

"Man, she's sooo pretty."

James leaned up against the locker next to Carlos, "Who? Lindsey?"

Carlos nodded.

"Why dont you just ask her out?" Kendall asked.

"Eh..." Carlos looked down at his shoes, "I dont know, shes just...so pretty, and Im so...not."

Logan patted his shorter friend on the shoulder, "Just go give it a try."

Carlos smiled nervously, "Should I?"

His friends nodded.

Shaking, Carlos walked over to the blonde haired girl, and gave a gentle smile.

Lindsey turned away from her friends to see Carlos, "What?" she said, with an attitude.

Suddenly, Carlos became tense, "Uh..hi."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Hi? What do you need?"

Carlos was confused, he thought Lindsey was nice, apparently, not so much. "Uhm, I was wondering well...uhm..see..uh, haha, ...like.." he trailed off.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "Yeh?"

Carlos could feel the pressure on him, and suddenly felt queezy.

Lindsey stared at the goofy looking boy, as he suddenly turned alittle green.

Carlos barfed.

All over her shoes.

"Oh my god!" Lindsey screamed, then smacked Carlos across the face, hard. "Your so stupid! I hate you!" And with that, Lindsey ran off, people in the hallway laughing.

Carlos went from a green color, to a very intensly red color. He ran off into the bathroom.

Kendall, James, & Logan met up with him in the bathroom.

Carlos looked up at his friends, embarrased.

"Im such an idiot."

"No your not." Logan said.

"I cant even talk to a girl without getting all nervous."

The boys sighed, "Listen, your not an idiot. Even if no other girl in the world likes you, we will always like you Carlos. Just the way you are." Kendall assured.

Carlos smiled. He was happy to have friends like that, friends that cheered him up, and will always stick with him, forever.

**Age 15**

Kendall Knight lived for hockey. It was his favorite sport, and he enjoyed it greatly.

"Pass! Over here!"

James passed the puck to Logan. Logan quickly manuvered and swerved around the other team's players, making it to Kendall.

"Over here!"

Logan passed the puck to Kendall. Kendall precisely planned out his moves, and then took up his oppurtunity to score a goal. He quickly went with the puck, and shot it into the goal, the crowd cheering.

Kendall felt good, for a minute.

Before he knows it, he's decked into the boards.

"Oops," said a sarcastic voice, "Sorry."

Kendall's mind spinning, he looked up to see two members from the other team. Kendall got up, as he heard the refree blow the whistle, and he was decked into the boards again.

Before he knew it, he was being kicked, punched, and hit repeatadly.

"How is he doing?"

Kendall's eyes flutter open, and he's in a white room. Panicking, he pops up, "What happened? Where am I? Am I in the hospital? Why am I in the hospital...did someone get hurt? Uh oh, who got hurt?"

"You did." Logan stood up.

Kendall felt a wave of pain flow through his body, and sat back.

Carlos smiled, "Dont worry, doc says you only broke your leg...and your arm..and three fingers...and sprained your neck...but other than that, your fine."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at Carlos' comment.

His memory coming back, Kendall sat up again, wincing at the pain, "Did we win?"

Logan laughed, "I dont really know, after those guys started hitting you, we went over there and told them to back off. Aparently they didnt like that-they started hitting us, then, and it was a big fight on the ice."

Kendall smiled, "Did you guys win the fight?"

James pointed to his black eye, "Yeh, we beat them real hard."

The boys laughed at James' sarcasm, and Kendall smiled to himself. He was glad to have friends like these. Friends that will cheer him up, and defend him-even if it means risking thier chance of getting hurt, too.

The boys were all happy to have eachother, friends they could rely on, friends they could trust, friends that cheered them up, hugged them when they felt down, friends that they wouldnt give up for the world.

**A/N: Full circle ending. I love doing that. Anyway, I thought this was cute. I hope you liked it. Just some little drabbles. Review please. I will try to update my other stories soon. Hope you enjoyed this, Reviews are greatly excepted.**


End file.
